Sleeper Altenate Ending
by GwenCooper92
Summary: Alternate Ending to Sleeper. . Sad Jack/Gwen . . R & R please : Canon Character Death. . .


"Thanks for being so good to me. Remember me the way I am now. Remember ... Beth" says Beth saddly

Suddenly, she holds it out at Gwen and the blade appears. Gwen gasps. Gwen backs away as Beth slowly advances.

**"** Beth ... Beth ..." said Gwen trying to remain calm

Beth grabs Gwen and holds the blade up to her neck. Gwen tries backing away but she can't.

"I won't let you freeze me!" yelled Beth trying to sound heartless when it was killing her to do this. She pulls Gwen out into the hub.

"I'll kill you all!" she yells down at the hub below.Toshiko grabs her gun from her bag under her workstation. Jack runs out with his gun out

"Let her go!" screamed Ianto and Owen at the same time as they run with their guns out.

**"** No! No, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, don't shoot! It's a trick. She won't hurt me. She won't hurt me." Gasped Gwen the force of the blade into her neck suppressing her breathing.

"Move away from her now!" yelled Tosh.

"Everybody, calm down! Beth ... Beth ... you don't want to do this. Let Gwen go" pleaded Jack why did she have his Gwen.

**"** I'll kill her first, then all of you, then the rest of your miserable species!" yelled Beth from the platform not taking her eyes off of them.

"Beth, please! They will kill you. You have proved to be better than that; you helped us to stop the invasion. You can be human. Please! Beth!" she was begging a stray tear coming down her face.

Beth shakes her head and says "Not human enough."

"Beth please im begging you" said Gwen choking back a sob.

"Goodbye, Gwen. Good luck." She said whilst pulling her arm back

Everyone fires. Gwen gasps. The bullets hit Beth's chest and she falls backward. Gwen stands still, her hand shooting to her stomach, the others hadn't noticed yet, and she falls to the ground.

A drop of red drops on Owen's white shirt and he looks up and see's blood seeping through the metal gaps. Jack runs up one steps and Owen up the others. Jack runs over and see's Gwen lying there with Beth's broken blade protuding out of her stomach.

"Gwen" gasped Jack as he ran up to her and cradled her in his arms.

"Jack" she mumbled blood loss taking over her. She lifted her hand and grabbed a fistful of his shirt. He placed his hand on the back of her head and bent down and softly kissed her lips.

"Come on Gwen don't leave me please" he begged tears falling from his face.

"I don't want to go Jack it's all dark I've been there before" she said panic taking over as the thought of the darkness swept over her.

"Shh gwen it's okay" he soothed but he knew he was losing her. He put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding but it didn't do much.

"Jack I love you" she mumbled her vision fading.

"I love you to baby please just hang on for me please" he begged tears coming down his face freely as he rocked her back and fourth.

Her muscles relaxed and her body went limp. Her eyes still open but that spark that he loved had gone like a fuse. He brushed his hand over her cheek and then used his index finger and middle finger to gently pull down her eyelids.

Gone.Dead, that's all he could say as he rocked her lifeless body in his arms. The other's didn't know that she had passed. He lifted her up in his arms and carried her down the stairs.

"Let me treat her" said Owen as he ran up to him.

"She's gone Owen" he whispered. Owen's face had paled along with the rest of the teams.

"No, Gwen no" yelled Tosh as she fell to her knees. Ianto catching her in the process and gently sitting her down on the floor. Owen backed away and ran down to the med bay and began to cry on the steps.

Days passed and Jack had locked himself in his office. Everynight he looked at the picture of him and Gwen and found a new way to kill himself. He wasn't ready to put her in the morgue just yet so he put her in the frrezer and everynight he'd go down and give her a kiss. Try and pull her from the darkness just as she had him.

Finally he had decided to put her to rest. He stood there as Ianto filled out the death certificate. He zipped the bag up and gently pushed her body into the container. He shut the door gently his hand lingereing on the door.

"I've still got that stopwatch Sir" said Ianto with a grin holding up his stopwatch.

Jack glared at him and it all got to much. He swung his hand round and punched Ianto across the face and camly walked away. Ianto sat there his hand clutched to his nose.

"But I love you" he whispered now knowing that the Captain's heart belonged to Gwen.

Jack went back to his office and layed on the settee. He shut his eyes and those soothing welsh vowels filled his ears, her sweet voice, and kind beating heart.

"I'm here Jack, the darkness I've got through and I see you everyday, just remember I love you, and if you need me call, I love you Jack bloody Harkness, and I'll wait for eternity" she whispered into his ear.

Jack heard her voice and felt her hot breath on his ear. He opened his eyes and looked around but she was not there. He thought it was in his imagination but then as he looked on his desk, a white rose and her trademark leather jacket lay on his desk.

He got up and walked over to his desk and picked up the rose and inhaled. It smelt of her strawberries and cream shampoo. Then he lifted her leather jacket and brought it to his face, and for the first time in days he cried, tears of sadness, Tear's of grief, and tears of joy. Because he knew that Gwen would always be there and would be waiting until it is finally his turn to go. His angel would be waiting and will always be watching.

Gwack.Gwack.Gwack.Gwack.Gwack.Gwack,

So what do you think R &R PLEASE . . . diolch yn fawr 


End file.
